wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Forts: Under Siege/Weapons Guide
This is a page about all the weapons in ''Worms Forts: Under Siege''. Animal family 50 Stone Canary Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Well actually you were right the first time - it's a bird and a very big one at that! Watch him slowly make his way over to the enemy base and hear the cries of, "Aw, isn't he cute..." as he literally explodes in their faces. Old Lady The Old Lady has been revamped complete with a kimono and new abilities! She can now be controlled, made to jump and also explode on demand! Be aware of her 30 second self-destruct timer though! Rhino A deadly animal to have in your arsenal! The Rhino is a multiple hit weapon and is most effective when fired directly into the centre of your enemy's base... Get him there by jumping and steering him if necessary, then just sit back and watch him ground and pound everything into oblivion! Super Hippo Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it the 50 Stone Canary? No! It's actually a Hippo and he's coming towards you on a rocket at supersonic speed! Steer this big oaf into the enemy's base and watch him do the rest. Bazooka Family Bazooka As one of the most trusted weapons in "Worms" - the Bazooka can be useful when used from any distance. It is readily available as a handheld weapon which means that no building is required to use it. However, the Bazooka is merely a thorn in the side when used to attack buildings, doing very little damage, so save it to wreak havoc on the enemy worms themselves! Mortar The Mortar is an instant fire weapon. Be sure to compensate for gravity, and try and aim at the base of a building to inflict the most damage. Small Catapult Small as it is, the projectiles of this weapon explode, inflicting cluster damage and leaving a patch of fire behind... A nasty combination! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?. Homing Pigeon Ah yes, the Homing Pigeon. Not the brightest animal in the world but he gets the job done. Just aim and shoot at where you want it to go. A word of warning though - he doesn't always take a direct route to the target so make sure he doesn't come back at you! Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher has the ability to decimate Castles and Citadels with a series of rockets launched from a truly massive pipe organ. Powered like the Bazooka, the Rockets sometimes lack accuracy, but the large scale destruction left behind more than compensates for this! Grenade family Grenade The Grenade is much like the Bazooka in terms of taking down buildings... in other words, not very good. It's much better used as an offensive weapon against enemy worms. Cluster launcher The Cluster Launcher may have a weak impact explosion but it has a good spread of cluster bombs, these are deadly when in an enclosed area. Fire in the hole! Fridge Launcher Fired from a large catapult, the Fridge is a hefty weapon with a large explosion. Secondary clusters of refrigerated goodies are thrown from the initial explosion and cause some serious damage! Stand well back and try and get the Fridge in the middle of a group of buildings if you can. Trebuchet The Trebuchet consists of one angry looking moose in a massive catapult that causes equally massive damage. Owing to a relatively unpredictable bounce, the moose may take some time to master. Strike family Air Strike A great weapon for attacking a bunch of enemy worms. Not very effective when used on buildings, but it could be worth a go against exposed enemies as it attacks a larger area than most of the other weapons. Napalm Strike The Napalm Strike is very effective and reasonably easy to use if you account for the wind... a great combination! Mine Strike A set of 5 mines deployed by air assault with amazing destructive capabilities! Watch your enemies panic as the mines rain down. They won't detonate unless a worm walks near them so be careful where you walk and build! Animal Strike A set of 5 animals deployed by air; the Animal Strike is not to be taken lightly. Each animal has a massive blast radius and in the right hands, the damage inflicted can be irreparable. The animals can bounce in an unpredictable manner so it's best to aim for the centre of the base where they can't escape! Trojan Donkey The Trojan Donkey falls from the skies above. Once dropped there's the question of when it will explode... this turn? Maybe next...? Reports tell of massive damage being inflicted, but when... Well, you'll just have to wait to find out I guess. God Powers Electrical Storm Call upon the Electrical Storm and it will drop a selection of modern day electrical appliances over enemy buildings! Most useful when enemy worms are at low health as it's a quick way to finish them off! Earthquake This causes the landscape to shake from side to side for a few seconds, making worms slide around, sometimes into danger or, if you're unlucky, off the edge of the land altogether! The Earthquake will also make all other objects on the land slide around: Crates, Oil Drums and Mines, and inflict a small amount of damage on all buildings. Flood This weapon will temporarily raise the water levels and washes away those not stood on higher grounds! Nuclear Strike The Nuclear Strike will poison your enemies worms and deplete their health after every turn. The only cure here is a health crate. Someone call for a doctor! Armageddon The mightiest strike weapon in your arsenal! This weapon-to-end-all-weapons sends huge meteors crashing down onto the landscape causing massive destruction. Just make sure you're not the victim of your own weapon! Point and Shoot family Ballista The Ballista is an instant fire weapon with two shots to use. The arrows travel in a straight line, so a line of sight is needed in order to hit the enemy. Very useful for damaging Towers and Worms, this is the less powerful version of the Giant Crossbow. Remember that the arrows are affected slightly by wind. Minigun A high-powered automatic gun with high damage and a sustained attack. It has the ability to reduce Towers and Keeps to nothing more than piles of bricks and rubble in a couple of shots... it's only problem is keeping it on target... that's some recoil! Giant Crossbow The Giant Crossbow fires a single round of projectiles directly at the enemy. It has a wide arc of fire but is a highly destructive weapon nonetheless. It is also known in ancient Worm mythology as 'Point-and-shoot-death.' I wonder why...? Giant Laser Powerful enough to carve a hole in the side of even a Citadel, the Giant Laser can take out several smaller buildings in one turn or cause massive damage to Citadels and Strongholds. Simply point and shoot! Category:Worms Forts: Under Siege